Chuck and Blair: A Series of Drabbles
by snoozin81
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles featuring Chuck and Blair.
1. Butter Restraint

She doesn't even realize the effect that she has on him with her hair swept back in an attractive bun, giving him an exquisite view of her slender neck. He can practically taste the salt of her skin on and desperately wants to flee the prying eyes of the Upper East Side elite who currently occupy Butter with them. Of course their appetizers haven't even arrived yet and the potential Hong Kong investors will arrive at any given moment. Still he thinks about it, especially when she slides the toe of her Valentino against his leg and wets her lips.


	2. Gifts of Grandeur

The first gift arrived on her twelfth birthday, a simple yet elegant single studded ruby ring that miraculously fit her finger perfectly. She'd assumed the gift had come from Nate though he feigned ignorance. The following year, however, another gift arrived, a plum colored head band that matched her brand new Oscar de la Renta evening gown. Once again she'd gone to Nate who'd denied sending the exquisite gift. It wasn't until years later when she was happily married and expecting her third child that Chuck finally confessed. He'd been the one responsible for all of her favorite birthday gifts.


	3. Goddess Amonst the Flames

The scent lingers just outside Serena's bedroom, intoxicating and alluring. It pulls him through the portal to where Blair stands lit solely by candle light, a Goddess amongst the flickering flames. He penetrates the cloud of vanilla to caress her skin, fingers brushing against the nape of her neck sending shockwaves through them both. Two little tugs and the slip of a gown she's wearing falls away. His lips crush hers, want and need tainted with the best scotch money can buy. All bets are off until somewhere in the distance a phone rings drawing them both back to reality.


	4. Helipad Repercussions

He wanted more. More of her mahogany curls brushing against his bare skin. More of her nails digging into his back. More of her sweet heat wrapped snuggly around him. More of anything she was willing to give. Unfortunately she was still angry at him for standing her up on the helipad and she'd brought baggage home with her to prove it. She flirted profusely, flitted around in a two piece that flattered her every single curve, and drew attention to her mouth every chance she got. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything before.


	5. Hypnotized

He never expected her to actually ascend the stairs much less step on to the stage but she does. He thinks he must be hallucinating from too much champagne because there is no way in hell Blair Waldorf would ever strip off her clothes in front of a large crowd even if she had just ended things with Nate. He's hypnotized by the sway of her hips and the curves that are highlighted by the thin, silky material she's still wearing. There's lust in her eyes and he has to remind himself to breathe as the room starts to spin.


	6. I Hate You, Chuck Bass

She'd stepped out from behind her mother's skirt, hands on hips, eyes narrowed in indignation, and spat viciously, "I hate you Chuck Bass!"

He'd laughed. She'd pouted.

"It's not funny," she cried. "You've ruined my play date with Nate."

"Please, you're…," he paused trying to remember the words his father had scolded him with the week before, "…embarrassing yourself, Waldorf."

Her mouth gapped open. His eyes lit up with devilish amusement.

"I hate you!" She screeched.

He leaned in, catching her off guard, and kissed her.

The boundaries were set when they were six. Boundaries were made to be broken.


	7. Ice and Burn

"Why did you let me fall asleep out there?" Blair cried gently peeling off her new Diane von Furstenberg swimsuit. Her face scrunched up as the fabric scrapped against the sun scorched skin of her inner thighs.

Chuck watched from the bed as he swirled around the ice in his empty highball. He reached in and pulled out one of the cubes before making his way towards her.

"What are you doing? Don't…"

Before she could finish he ran the ice cube against the heated flesh of her shoulder. It melted instantly and slid down the curve of her back.


	8. Master Revenge

She's been taunting him for weeks in order to win the game they've been playing and she is most definitely winning. He's been forced to take matters in to his own hands, literally, turning to porn that's lost its luster. He closes his eyes to the busty blond that's getting banged on the flat screen in favor of memories of Blair, tangled curls framing her glistening face as she rides him. It's enough to send him over the edge at this point and he thinks about calling her, about giving in but then he comes and starts plotting his revenge.


	9. Retaliations

He bites into her shoulder and she retaliates by digging her perfectly manicured nails into his skin leaving angry, red, welts the entire length of his back. He hisses at the sensation. It stings and burns and mingles with the pleasure of her heat wrapped snuggly around him in an intoxicating cocoon that brings him to the edge of insanity. She's his undoing, has been since that first kiss in the back of his limo. He's fairly certain she'll be the death of him one day but for now he's hanging on for dear life and thoroughly enjoying the ride.


	10. Taking Direction

He takes his time, tasting every inch of her flawless skin, savoring the way her body shivers beneath his ministrations. Her lips part around an animalistic cry as he slides his tongue up her inner thigh, teasing her, wanting to hear her beg. She's clutching his shoulders desperately, her nails marking his skin. He smirks against her soft flesh and she pushes her hips up towards him, a silent plea for him to move things along. He's never been good at taking direction so instead of ascending towards her wanton heat he slides his tongue away. She groans in annoyance.


	11. The Doppelganger

He pushed in to her mouth aggressively, all pent up resentment and heartache. He'd paid high dollar for the doppelganger but she wasn't want he wanted. She wasn't Blair. Blair had made her choice. She'd chosen Nate. And when her lies had finally caught up to her she'd laid the blame right on top of his Italian, leather, loafers.

He'd seen the moment his words had hit home reflected in her toffee colored eyes and had immediately wanted to take them back. But he was Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass didn't apologize. She'd walked away. He'd called for a whore.


	12. Warm, Wet, and Intoxicating

Her mouth surrounds him, warm and wet and intoxicating. She's moving slow. Her tongue pressed flush against the underside of his cock, stroking, suckling, rough against his sensitive skin. It's quickly bringing him to the edge of ecstasy and he's fighting with every ounce of desperation he can muster. She begins another decent this time taking him fully between her bruised lips until he's resting at the back of her throat. She gags slightly, backing off just enough to catch her breath before trying again. Her throat's tight and it clings to his erection until he's forced to pull away.


	13. Advantages and Lies

She wants to forget Chuck Bass and the way he makes her entire body spark with just one withering look. It was easier in Tuscany with the pain of his dismissal fresh on the surface and an ocean between them. Back in the city she's forced to see him at school, at social events, and at the new Vander-Bass suite when she's visiting Serena. She feigns indifference, gushing about her budding new romance with Lord Marcus, but it's all a lie. Marcus is just as boring as his alter ego but she refuses to give up her advantage over Chuck.


	14. Unattractive and Unwanted

She finds him on the roof in his underwear seething about some blond harlot who tricked him out of his pants. She doesn't care; barely listens because Nate hadn't bothered to follow the clues, hadn't come to her before the clock tolled midnight. Instead she'd caught a glimpse of a kiss, the recipient tall, blond, and leggy. Everything she wasn't.

She's feeling unattractive and unwanted so when Chuck leans in, lips skimming against the tender flesh at the nape of her neck, breath warm on her skin, she doesn't stop him. She tilts her head, offering her neck to him.


	15. Strength

Nate calls.

The news isn't good.

Her ears begin to ring drowning out his fallacious reassurances. The walls start to close in on her. She can't breathe. Her pulse is racing. She tries to swallow but there's a lump painfully pressing against her larynx. It can't be true. It's not.

Only it is.

She's on the first plane home, settling for coach because first class is full. Serena holds her hand but they don't speak. She still can't breathe but she tries to close her eyes, tries to rest. She needs to be strong. _He_ needs her to be strong.


	16. For Chuck

_This is for Chuck._

She lets the mantra repeat over and over again in her head as she breaths deeply. Her stomach revolts against her, threatening to dispel the three Martinis she'd hoped would numb her disgust. They don't. Her skin crawls and she briefly thinks there's no way she can go through with this but then she closes her eyes and sees Chuck's face. She raises her hand and knocks, steeling her self against the man she knows is waiting on the other side of the door.

_This is for Chuck. This is for Chuck. This is for Chuck._


End file.
